Fighter
by Dean Winchester's Sidekick
Summary: Lennie's always had a hard life. Her mom died when she was six, and she's been in a shitty Detroit orphange since. But now she's out, and there's something wrong. Lennie joins the Winchesters to find out what happened to her mother, but she's more involved than she thought... Dean/OC NOT A MARY SUE (hopefully)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! I'm Ceci, and this is my first Supernatural story so be nice. I tried not to make Lennie Mary-Sue, but I don't know how well I did it, so... Whatever. I'll update every Wednesday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, that belongs to Eric Kripke. I do however own Lennie and her storyline**.

Fighter: Rough Beginnings

Hi, I'm Caylen Lenora Landon; or as I prefer to be called, Lennie. I'm 23 now, and still not out of the orphanage I've been in six years short of my entire life. Saint Cecilia's Girl's Orphanage is Hell on Earth for me, but it was the only job I could get outside of a strip joint. But none of this makes sense to you yet, so I'll just start at the beginning.  
I was born on September 21, 1982 to Lucy Landon. I never had a dad. It was just Mom and I, in our tiny apartment in Detroit, Michigan. We didn't have much, but we were happy. That is, until my sixth birthday. My mom had left me sleeping in our shared bed to go pick up a few things. She left a note saying she'd be back at ten and not to go anywhere. Let's just say I was a fast learner. I woke up at ten thirty and she still wasn't back. I got worried, so I called the police. They found my mom dead in an alley one block away, stabbed in the heart three times. The odd thing was, nothing was stolen. At least, nothing the police could see. The other odd thing was that they couldn't find any fingerprints. They never found who didn't.  
So little Lennie went to an orphanage. I was always a strange kid, very antisocial, didn't like girly things. It was very inconvenient considering all they had was girl's toys. All of the other girls hated me. They never really bothered me though, except one. Claudia Meyers. She would go out of her way to exclude me, to trip me, get me in trouble. She was the main reason I was so antisocial. I suffered through 12 years of Claudia until I was released from Saint Cecilia's at 18. However, since I didn't have enough money to go to college, I was homeless. The only job I could get that offered boarding was the secretary at the exact orphanage I'd just escaped. Not the best news in the world. I've been at this job for five years, and I finally have enough money to move out. I got an apartment in the same apartment building I'd lived in before. It was small and cramped, but it was the best I could do. So for now, it was home.  
Lately though, things have been happening. Single women are getting murdered just blocks from their destination. No fingerprints, nothing stolen, no leads. The same thing that happened to my mom. I don't know if it's some sick serial killer, but you can bet I'm going to find it. I'm going to get revenge for what happened to my mom and I. The person responsible for my mom's death will die, and I don't care if it's the last thing I do. I will find them.


	2. New Boys in Town

Lennie's alarm went off and she groaned. She'd gotten a job as a waitress in a diner after quitting her secretary job at the orphanage. It had been quite a show; she'd come into work an hour late wearing pajamas, gone to her desk, and thrown everything on the floor. Then she'd pressed the PA button and formally announced her resignation. She'd strutted out with a huge smile on her face shouting "I'M OUT BITCHES!" It was the most fun Lennie had in a LONG time.

So now, she had to dress in a tacky short waitress dress and get up at six every morning. Not bad. The diner was called Shelly's, and it was run by a plump old woman named, well, Shelly. It was a small place, but it had a nice homey atmosphere. Not to mention their amazing cheeseburgers. To put it short, it was a hell of a lot better than the orphanage. She grabbed her crappy phone and what little money she had just in case and slid them in the pocket of the shorts she wore under the dress. She walked out her door and locked it, dropping her keys in along with her money and phone. She took the elevator down and walked to the diner for her first day of work.

She walked in and headed to the back. "Shelly, I'm in!" she yelled. "Morning sweetheart! Grab a notepad and start takin' orders would you?" The plump woman instructed. "Got it!" Lennie headed over to the first table. An old man sat at alone. "What can I get you today sir?" she pulled out a pen. "Oh, uhmm, a coffee and eggs please." He said slowly. "Sure thing! That'll be right out." She walked up to the grill and stuck the order on the tack board. This wasn't so bad. She moved on to the next table. Two guys around her age sat in a booth, one with a laptop. "Good morning, what can I get you?" I asked nicely. "Well if you insist..." the one with shorter hair started. The one with oddly long hair smacked him over the head. "Ow!" he exclaimed. Just dandy. "We'll take two coffees, toast and eggs, and a bacon cheeseburger with a side of fries for him." he nodded toward his friend. "A bacon cheeseburger? For breakfast? Are you trying to have a heart attack?" I asked, surprised. "That's the plan." he said with a grin on his face. I sighed. "Alright, that'll be right out." I started to walk away, but not before I heard what Long Hair started to say.

"Okay, the first recorded murder was Lucille Landon, in 1988. It says here she had a daughter, Caylen Landon, who was put in an orphanage." he said. I stopped. "Well then, let's go find her!" said Heart Attack. "It's not gonna be that easy, it says she was never adopted and was released from the orphanage at age 18. She could be anywhere by now." I turned around, pulled up a chair and sat down. "Um, do you need something?" Heart Attack asked. "You said you wanted to interview me. Here I am. I'm Caylen Landon, but most people call me Lennie." I said. "You're Caylen Landon." I nodded. "Daughter of Lucille Landon." "The one and only." I replied. "Well that was easy!" Heart Attack remarked. "Order up!" the cook called. "Uno momento." I got up and walked over to grab the food. I handed the old man his eggs and coffee and brought the rest over to Long Hair and Heart Attack.

"Here's your eggs and toast, and your bacon cheeseburger." I handed them their food and sat back down. "Okay Lennie, so-" Long Hair started. "Hang on. I'm gonna need names and a reason." I interrupted. "We're uh, federal agents Bon Jovi and Springsteen-" Heart Attack explained. "You're gonna have to do better than that. What do the feds want with one murder in Detroit? And please-real names? I may have been born at night, but I wasn't born yesterday." I stared at them. "I like you." declared Heart Attack. "Alright fine. We're not feds, we're just...interested in it. I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean." "Alright. Thanks." Don't ask me why I said yes, even I don't know. "What do you want t know?" I asked. "Was it just you and your mother in that apartment? Did you have a father?"

I practically laughed. "No. I never had a father." "Oh. I'm uh, really sorry." said Sam. "Don't be. If he didn't stick around then he didn't deserve to have a family." I reassured him. "Okay, and had you noticed anything strange that night? Flickering lights, the smell of sulfur, black smoke?" he stared at me intently. Dean munched on his burger in the backround loudly. "Well, our lights were almost a bit flickery. I remember the lights wouldn't turn on when I got up. What kind of question is that?" I asked. Who were these guys? Sulfur? Black smoke? This was getting a bit weird. "It's just standard procedure. Last one. Do you still have the key to your old apartment? We'd like to check it out." "The keys to my-why would I let you in my old apartment?" I questioned, bewildered. "Well you don't have to, but since no one else is investigating this case, we're your only shot at getting justice. Did I mention the murders are starting up again?" I blinked.

"What?" I asked slowly. "There have been three so far. All single women, just blocks from their apartments. And the strange thing is, Lennie, they're all connected to your mother." They looked at me suspiciously. "My-my mother?! You think I have something to do with this?!" "To be fair, we think you might be next. It may or may not have something to do with you, but you're still in danger. We need to see that apartment." said Dean, going serious all of the sudden. "Fine. I'm off at six. I don't have a ride home, so if I'm in danger, you might not want to be late." I said, getting up and walking back into the kitchen. I had the sudden urge to run to the bathroom. I locked the door, slid down the wall, and burst into tears. I had no idea where this was coming from. Three girls, all murdered? Possibly because of me? I couldn't take it. I must have sat in there for a good twenty minutes before Shelly knocked on the door. I walked to the mirror and wiped the tears away. No more time for tears, I told myself. It's finally here.


End file.
